MLP Equestria Girls - Un Villano Peligroso
by LucianoLenz
Summary: Nueva historia, esta no continua oficialmente los hechos ocurridos en las historias anteriores, Brave volverá a vivir y se reencontra con las chicas, pero el mal tampoco tomara descanso, un nuevo villano surgirá pero este no es de Equestria, es humano. ¿lograran detener a este enemigo totalmente distinto?
1. Capitulo 1: A un año del comienzo

Todo empieza en una apacible noche como casi todas, el canto de los grillos en el exterior se oía como una sinfonía bien preparada y los ponis dormían cómodamente en sus camas a la espera del próximo amanecer traído por Celestia, aunque en Ponyville había una yegua que no descansaba aún, sumergida en sus libros como siempre en búsqueda de una respuesta concreta.

Sacaba centenares de libros con su magia de las estanterías, buscando la solución a un problema que no paraba de rondar en su mente

Twilight:nada de nada...uf (quizás...en el castillo de las 2 hermanas, es mejor que vaya en la madrugada, tengo que reservar energías)

3 semanas antes

Sunset:¿todo listo?

Applejack:sip, cesta lista

Sunset:bien, es mejor ir ya al parque, Fluttershy y Rarity están ya en el portal esperando a Twilight

Applejack:pues vale, hay que ir tirando

Sunset:me da pena no poder invitar a Twilight de este mundo

Applejack: pues no podemos hacer nada, a menos que queramos una catástrofe interdimesional y que haga que bla, bla, bla, ciencia, ciencia

Sunset: si, si ya se...que ambas Twilights de realidades distintas colisionen causaría un desastre interdimensional que haría que ambas realidades choquen y exploten

Applejack: ok, señorita ciencia...si no le importa apúrense que si no vamos a llegar tarde

Sunset:ok, ok

Rarity: si que tarda

Fluttershy:ya aparecerá

Rarity:oh, ahí viene

Twilight: hola

Fluttershy y Rarity: ¡Twilight! *la abrazan*

Twilight: me alegro de verlas chicas

Fluttershy: igual yo jiji

Rarity: conversaremos luego, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos, las demás nos esperan en el parque y con todos los preparativos

Twilight: bien

Mientras Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight se ponían en marcha hacia el parque, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie preparaban los platos, vasos, servilletas y cubiertos sobre una de esas mesas plegables. Rainbow:bien, sólo faltan los refrescos, ire la tienda de la esquina a comprarlas inmediatamente

Pinkie:oki doki, yo me pondré a inflar los globos para la sorpresa jijiji sera espectacular

Twilight:hola

Pinkie:Twilight :3 *abrazo*

Twilight:jajaja me alegra verte también

Pinkie:¿y Fluttershy? ¿no venía ustedes?

Rarity:si, pero paró a comprar unos muffins en una tienda de a dos calles de aquí

Pinkie: oh~

Twilight: ¿y las demás?

Pinkie:comprado refrescos

Fluttershy:haber...rellenos con dulce de leche...con mermelada...azucarados...aquí están los normales con esencia de vainilla

Vendedor:son 12,50

Fluttershy:aquí tiene

Vendedor:gracias y buenas tardes

Fluttershy:i...igual a usted

Al momento de girarse y dirigirse a la puerta de la tienda para irse, Fluttershy choca con un muchacho y esta cae al suelo

Fluttershy: ou...ay, ay, ay…

?:di-disculpa, no veía por donde iba, toma mi mano

Fluttershy: estoy...bien no fue más que una…..tonta….caída

?:perdona

Fluttershy:Brave….

Brave:¿?...como...que…¿como sabes mi nombre?

Fluttershy: (de...debo estar loca…¿me pegue muy fuerte al caer?)

Brave: * la ayuda a pararse* ¿eres acaso de mi escuela?

Fluttershy:yo..no no yo esto

Brave:...¡ah¡ ya se, debiste leer el periódico de ayer o haberme visto en youtube jejeje

Fluttershy:yo...no sé….quizás yo….si lo ahi...yo, debo irme

A cada palabra que ella decía esta se ocultaba toda avergonzada, asustada y confundida y salió de aquella tienda gateando

Brave:...que tia mas rara

Fluttershy tratando de olvidar lo que presenció corrió hasta al parque y abrazando fuertemente los muffins contra su pecho, una vez llego tomo un buen respiro, posó su espalda contra un árbol y descendió hasta estar en una posición fetal, una vez pudo controlar su respiración, suspiro hondo y miraba su brazo en el cual llevaba el brazalete que hace mucho regalo a Brave después de aquella dura despedida

Brave:...toma, sería un pena que desapareciese conmigo

Fluttershy:Brave….

Brave:gracias a todas...fuisteis unas grandiosas compañeras, nadie hubiera hecho por mi lo que ustedes hicieron...ayudarme a pesar de no conocerme en lo más mínimo...gracias

Fluttershy: (todas te echamos de menos, y más Sunset a pesar de que ya no lo demuestra mucho para no preocuparnos, en el fondo ella es la que más está dolida)

Rainbow: aquí estas

Fluttershy: ¡aaaaaaah!

Rainbow:apurate,Twilight te esté esperando

Fluttershy: s-si

Twilight:os extrañe a todas, hacía mucho que ya no nos reuniamos

Fluttershy: toma *le da un muffin* todas aquí te extrañamos n_n

Applejack:y hoy estamos así reunidas para una ocasión especial

Twilight: ¿ah sí?

Todas:¡un feliz aniversario!

Twilight:¿aniversario?

Applejack: exacto caramelo, un año desde que llegaste a nuestro mundo

Pinkie: un año desde que viniste a buscar tu corona que robo Sunset para dominar el mundo y convirtiendo a todos los de la escuela en unos zombies y luego de enfrentar a 3 sirenas en una batalla de las bandas y conocer a la tu de aquí. Hacer que sea nuestra amiga y luego conocer a Brave y vencer a un doble suyo malvado de destruir ambos universos c:

Rainbow: más resumido imposible

Todas echaron carcajadas al unísono luego de la explicación de Pinkie Pie, luego de terminar de reír todas guardaron un minuto de silencio recordando a Brave

Twilight: Brave hizo gira des cosas por cada una de nosotras, y se sacrifico para salvarnos….a todos nosotros, a ambos universos

Sunset:sí…

Rainbow: oigan, oigan, venimos aquí par celebrar no para disgustarse, a celebrar

Todas:¡si!

Luego de celebrar

Applejack: glotona

Rainbow: piérdete

Applejack: te comiste 4 sándwiches, deja para las demás

Rainbow:comeré las que me vengan en gana

Pinkie:jiji más que el elemento de la lealtad eres de la glotonidad jijiji

Twilight: esa palabra no existe XD

Rarity: no hay palabra que no exista para el pinkieccionario

Pinkie: Rarity sabe lo que dice jejeje

Twilight: prfff XD

Fluttershy:je..

Rarity:querida esté en las nubes ¿que ocurre?

Fluttershy na-nada, pensaba en algo jeje..

Pinkie:dinos

Fluttershy:Uy...no es nada

Pinkie: oooooh ya se, ya se, ya se, seguro viste al Brave de este mundo cuando estabas por salir de la tienda cuando fuiste a comprar muffins, chocaste con el, luego el te tenido la mano , tu miraste y viste que era Brave humano y saliste corriendo de allí y aquí estamos c:

Todas:...

Pinkie: c:

Twilight: prfffff eso es ridículo

Fluttershy:en….en verdad

Rainbow:no es cierto…..

Fluttershy:quizás, por un casual...yo...se dio la situación…..y quizás...por un casual...puede que no….bueno… *se cubre la cara con la mochila*

Twilight:...

Applejack:bueno, no nos alteremos era obvio que tenía que haber un..

Applejack es interrumpida por Twilight quien se levanto, agarro su mochila y se disculpó con las chicas con la excusa de que tenía algo pendiente con las princesas. Todas empezaron a recoger las cosas del picnic y a acompañarla hasta el portal, se despiden con un abrazo y vuelven a sus respectivos hogares.

Twilight: (es imposible...inconcebible...ilógico, según se una entidad que desaparece o muere por formas naturales o cualquier otra en una realidad diferente muere en todas las realidades alternativas su existan...entonces ¿por qué?...¿porque ese Brave sigue vivo? No tiene sentido...)

En la actualidad

Twilight:nada de nada...uf (quizás...en el castillo de las 2 hermanas, es mejor que vaya en la madrugada, tengo que reservar energías)

Después de ordenar los cientos de libros que sacó de sus respectivos estantes esta se cuesta pero es incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no es capaz de sacarse de la cabeza la pregunta que no paraba de rondar en su cabeza

Twilight: ¿Brave seguirá vivo?


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Carismatico Profesor

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la escuela Canterlot luego de haber celebrado ayer el aniversario de la llegada de Twilight a este mundo y hoy nuestras queridas chicas entrar en un nuevo curso, y nuevos estudiantes que vienen de terminar su curso de primaria, ingresan a esta escuela para cursar 1° de ESO

Rainbow: último año, cómo pasa el tiempo

Twilight Humana: si, pronto saldremos de aquí armaremos nuestras vidas, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, una casa propia, trabajo y una vida llena de responsabilidades

Rainbow:...quiero volver a mi inocencia ;n;

Fluttershy: ya, yaa, shhhh

Rainbow: Q_Q buuuu…

Sunset: si, pero aun queda la universidad, ahí si no tendremos tiempo para nada

Applejack: mientras estemos juntas, todo irá de perlas

Twilight.H: si, pero no les puedo asegurar mucho esa opción

Applejack: eh….¿porque?

Twilight: tanto mi vieja escuela como esta al finalizar así los estudios envían nuestros informes, notas y demás y nos harán un examen para acomodarnos a una universidad en la que nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos

Applejack: tsk! Tonterías

Twilight.H: ¿como?

Rarity: cuando éramos niñas e íbamos primero nos hablaron de eso, a muchos no nos agrado eso, por suerte es nuestra opción si elegimos ir o no

Applejack: si importar que, ninguna tomaría ese camino

Rainbow: y decidimos estar juntas e ir a la misma universidad, aunque sea con la universidad menos recomendada

Fluttershy: juntas….por siempre

Twilight: vaya…..que emotivo, me queda mucho que aprender

Sunset: aprenderás...de a poco, hasta cuando a mi me lo dijeron también prometí ir a la misma universidad

Pinkie: juntas jeje nwn

Twilight: ya veo…

Sunset: bueno, es hora de ir a clases

Rainbow: ¿alguna tiene los ejercicios de lengua?

Sunset: Ugh….ahora te los paso -_-

Luego de terminar la hora de lengua y literatura, suena la campana dando paso al recreo, todos los alumnos se dirijian con prisas a la cafetería a por sus almuerzos y otros a tomar asiento con sus almuerzos preparados por su querida mamá con todo el cariño del mundo. Las chicas una vez reunidas en su mesa, charlaban y charlaban, contaban anécdotas graciosas o vídeos virales de youtube

Rainbow:vista el vídeo ese de los niños XD "esto se va a descontrolar"

Fluttershy: yo no lo vi gracioso, pudieron salir heridos o…...muertos :s

Rarity:la gente esta loca, no importa si pierden un pie o brazo con tal de hacer algo viral

Twilight.H: tienes razón….hay gente loca

Sunset: bueno, he de irme, hay un reporte que he de finalizar para historia

Pinkie: oki doki Loki

Twilight.H: ¿puedo ir contigo?

Sunset: claro, ven nwn

Applejack: je… Sunset ya tiene con quien compartir conocimientos

Rainbow: nerds….

Applejack: calla anda

Rainbow: callate tu *le saca la lengua*

Applejack: infantil

Fluttershy: ba...basta por favor

Mientras

Celestia: créame, esta es la escuela ideal para alguien de su nivel de conocimientos

?:pues estaré encantado de impartirlos e inspirar a los alumnos de esta escuela, créame que me llevare bien con todos

Celestia: es un alivio…oh qué conveniente, Twilight, Sunset, quiero presentarles a su nuevo maestro de artes

: Monsieur Abstrait *hace una reverencia* estaré encantado de impartirles los conocimientos

Twilight.H:oi de usted, es un honor…espere…¡¿impartirá clases?!...¡¿aquí?¡

:veo que te emociona saberlo

Celestia:ellas son mis alumnas estrella, bueno sigamos el recorrido, tengo mucho que explicar aún...mucho

Twilight.H: es increíble, el mejor profesor de nuestra ciudad

Sunset: veo que es un tipo importante

Twilight.H: no hay alumnos que no lo odie incluso los bravucones lo adoran, es un maestro muy comprensible y lindo Jejeje

Sunset: oh~ XD

El día llegaba a su fin, las alumnos se marchaban a sus casas para cena, hacer los deberes del día y descansar para que otro día comenzará. Las chicas desayunaban, se peinaban y vestían para asistir a las clases. La primera hora era con el nuevo profesor de artes, todos los alumnos se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres y charlaban mientras el nuevo profesor llegaba a la escuela, una vez entro todos miraron al profesor con atención esperando que se presentará.

:hola mis queridos aprendices, mentes jóvenes que en un futuro serán las voces del mañana, yo soy Monsieur Abstrait, su nuevo profesor de artes, espero que pongáis mucho entusiasmo durante las clases y ver que tan maravillosa imaginación tenéis, espero ver obras de arte magníficas en esta clase...¿quiénes son las delegadas de esta clase?

Sunset:yo y Twilight profesor

:pasad lista por favor

Alumno:profesor *levanta la mano*

:si mi querido alumno

Alumno:tengo una pregunta que me come el coco, la chaqueta que está usando...usted solo esté usando la manga izquierda pero no la derecha ¿es algún loca moda de donde viene?

Los alumno de aquella sala empezaban a dar carcajadas discretas y comentarios burlones hacia tal pregunta, el alumno baja la mirada algo avergonzado

: no tienes porque avergonzarte, tu pregunta fue curiosa ¿crees que nuestros antepasado no se preguntaban cosas asi? ninguna pregunta es tonta o estúpida, encantado te responderé.

Sin más que añadir se paró mirando de frente a todo los alumnos, una vez que tomo aire se sacó la chaqueta, toda la clase exclamó, algunos se sorprendieron, otros quedaron atónitos o anonadados, el profesor mostró que su brazo izquierdo no estaba, era manco.

: no entraré en detalles pero aquí esta tu respuesta, yo nací con una malformación, nací sin mi brazo izquierdo

Sunset: vaya…

Rainbow: ou….

Rarity: *de desmaya*

Twilight:.H ( yo ya sabía jeje)

Alumno: wow…

Una vez terminó, el maestro volvió a colocarse la chaqueta dejando la manga izquierda vacía debido a que era manco.

La clase termino y todo los alumnos salían de aquel salón comentando en voz baja sobre lo ocurrido, Sunset se quedó unos minutos hablando con él, mientras las demás se dirijian a la siguiente hora de clases. Una vez que sonó la campana del recreo todas trataban de no sacar el tema del profesor manco, no era un lindo tema del que hablar mientras se almorzaba.

Sunset:¿entonces quedamos a las 9pm para la fiesta sorpresa?

Pinkie: es un hecho :3

Rarity:si, me vendrá bien para olvidar lo ocurrido hoy en la primera hora

Rainbow: igual a mi, me dio cosa ver ese muñón...ugh

Sunset: vamos, no es para tanto

Twilight.H:oh, ahi esta el autobus...bueno, yo me voy para casa, nos vemos a las 9

Sunset: adiós Twilight

: vaya, parece que vamos en el mismo autobús

Twilight.H: ¿¡...¡profesor!

:¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Twilight.H: claro, sin problema

: *se sienta a su lado* Celestia me contó mucho de ti, eres una alumna excelente, de 10

Twilight.H: jeje...digamos que si

: y dime, ¿a qué te gustaría dedicarte?

Twilight.H: no lo sé, me gusta un poco de todo, ciencia, matemáticas, aritmética, ingeniería y robótica…

: magnífico y mas la ultima...de joven me interesaba la robótica….pero no era lo mío…

Twilight.H: oh…

: pero mirame, soy el número uno en el arte, quizás no pueda inventar algo pero puedo imaginarlo, una infinidad de cosas

Twilight.H: que interesante

: lo siento si te aburro con mis fantasías

Twilight.H: no, qué va es súper interesante

: bueno, esta es mi parada, nos vemos mañana

Twilight.H: adiós profe, hasta mañana

se despidió de Twilight luego de bajar del autobús se giró y volvió a saludarla con una radiante sonrisa, Twilight respondió a su saludo y el autobús siguió su ruta. Una vez que se hicieron las 9pm las chicas se reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner, casi toda la clase asistió, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de un compañero de clases

Bon Bon: Lyra me dice que tratan de ganar tiempo

Applejack: casi esta todo listo

Bon Bon: le diré que vayan para acá

Flash: ¿Twilight aun no llega?

Sunset: debe estar por llegar

Twilight:.H aquí estoy jeje, ¿me retrase mucho?

Sunset: no,aun siguen distrayendo a Cloudless Sky hasta que los preparativos están listos

Twilight.H: genial, donde dejo mi regalo para el

Sunset: allí *le señala*

Los preparativos estaban listos, todos estaban preparados para la sorpresa, luego de recibir la señal de que ya estaba llegando todos se escondieron para darle la sorpresa a su compañero, Bon Bon llegaba junto con el y nada más abrir la puerta todos gritaron "Sorpresa" a todo pulmón.

Cloudless Sky casi no podía contener su alegría y abrazó a cada chico y chica del salón con alegría, luego de eso empezaron celebrar con la música por todo lo alto. Unas horas después Twilight salió a tomar aire, alzó su mirada y contempló una bella luna llena.

Sunset: ¿te diviertes?

Twilight.H:si, si

Sunset:es una bella luna

Twilight.H:si…

Sunset: ¿te ocurre algo?

Twilight: estoy bien, solo estoy pensativa

Sunset: bueno...no te preguntare, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, eso si si es algo serio no parare de stalkearte

Twilight: jajaja, estoy bien...no es nada serio, solo mis pensamientos.

Sunset:oki doki, yo volveré a la pista jeje ¿me acompañas?

Twilight:vale n_n

Continuará


End file.
